youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Because I'm Me
Venting Some Stuff (Dannoh's POV) "You know, it'd be a lot simpler if you didn't think so much about everything," reads the text. That is true, unfortunately. I do think things over way too much. Everything in the world has some meaning. Every word, every action, every song. It's all got some greater meaning to me even when it's not supposed to. I wish it wasn't like that. I wish I could just be like the few friends I have. I wish I could just be a teenager, spend some time being social, do something productive. Why don't I? Because I'm Me. I could not read into every little action in the universe. But I do. I could just let things happen, but I don't. I could go with the flow, and not worry about things that really don't matter in the long run. But I do... Because I'm Me. I could let myself be content with who I am. But I'm not. I try to change and I can't. It's like I was born to be a philosopher. Maybe I should've been born a thousand years ago, I could've contemplated with Plato and Socrates. Everything's complicated in my eyes. It drives me insane because I think that everything means something, even when it doesn't. And I just, never give up trying to figure out what that something is. Why do I do that? Because I'm Me. I could, not worry about every little thing that goes wrong. I could let the girl get away; I could let her go, just be friends. Everything would be simple. But nothing's ever simple when it comes to me. I could make my choices that drive me bonkers every single day, and let that unfold as it may, but I don't. Because I'm Me. I could be proud of the things I do. I could smile at my report card's straight A record but frown at the 91 in English. I could take pride in my small but growing youtube channel, but I can't. I could enjoy the fantastic feedback on my stories. But all I look at is how long it's been since I've written one that got such feedback. I could just let these things happen and enjoy them, but I don't. Because I'm Me. But I could change. I could become a below average student. I could stop caring so much. I could not give one crap about what things mean or how it all works out in the end. I could become another faceless person lost in the crowds and the streets. One who gave up his potential, whatever the heck it might be, because he was tired of it. I could forget who I am. But there's no way I ever would. And Why? Because I'm Me, and there's no one else I'd rather be. 'Just venting some stuff. Skyes pov.' There is someone out there, someone really special. And let me tell you about him. He tells the most, stupidist, annoying, dad jokes you have ever heard. And yet, i knida long to hear them, almost all the time. Dispite a tremendous sigh i want to let out, a giggle comes out insted when he tells, those... Stupid... puns. How does he do that? Because he's him. He has like, fourty million names. I cant bear to tell you them all, i might get lost in my mind, but, i still remember him by the name i love the very most. The one that is so special, so special to me because it is not only the one he chooses to use the most often. But its the one i share all those fond memories of writing to all hours of the night, to just get the next chapter done. The ones i used to get yelled at for not writing. Why do i have those? Anyone can do a joint story together... Because hes him. He has this really deep mind. And when i mean deep, i mean deep. He has a way of just... knowing things. He is so perceptive, and i feel like in another life he could be some kind of a Philosopher. But, i dont want that, no. I want my friend here and now, because thats the way i like him. Why? you ask, would a simple mind like me love such a complex one like him? Well i would'nt usually, but i do Because hes him. He also has his heart. His heart i could write a whole story on. Not only, did his heart help me though some really tough times. Not only does his heart have the capabilty to love unconditonally. To love wholeheartly. To love with every fiber in his being, with seamingly no cause becides his own intuition. But his has the heart to forgive. To forgive, some of the most dreadful things a person can. Something, i would never have expected. Something i dont deserve. And yet, he still gives me the hounor of being able to call him a friend. To call him, my friend. Which i think is pretty great. Why? Why is he this way? Is it his exprience that has molded him? perhaps we was just born for brilliance. But, it doesnt matter to me. I love him. Because he's him. And there is no one else i would rather him be.